ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Betrayal Of A Trust
Plot It is night. Suddenly, Flames burst from the ground. Alan is running. Alan. You won't catch me! Pyronite. Maybe I won't. Maybe I will. Who know's? Alan. (He reverts back to his human form) M-my powers! Pyronite. Are gone? Hmp. Wow. What an optimist boy. Of course they're gone. You're a half-Pyronite. I can absorb them, even how much you try. Alan. That doesn't mean you can try to KILL me! Pyronite. Hah. Funny. Alan. Funny?! More like crazy! (He hides behind a large hedge) ... Pyronite. Alan.. Come out.. I'm a plumber. I can help you..! Alan. Help me? (Turns to Pyronite form) How can I trust you? Pyronite. I can revive your father using the "Diamond of precious revival" It can last for two. You can have your part, I can have mine. Alan. My father? (He takes his plumber badge, and a signal shows up to the Pyronite) ... Whats your name? Pyronite. ... Pyros Magister Volcano. Alan. (Grins) Hmm.., Fine, what do you need? Theme song Ben is at the undertown, looking for usual things to happen.., Ben. Hey Psyphon! Didin't I tell you, no Alien Tech. Beyond level 10? Psyphon. Hhmmgh.. But this is level 10.. Ben. This is level 11, learn math's, you moron.. Psyphon. Oh, damnit.. Ben. Eh? Psyphon. Nothing.. Ben. Do your job, and maybe you'll get out of plumber HQ prison.. Someday.. (Walks off) Hey, Argit! What're you doing?! Argit. Ben... I'm here to tell you a message... Its from Alan.. Al.. Alp.. Albright! Ben. Alan? I didin't see him for so long... Argit. The thing is, some Pyronite plumber kidnapped him.. Hes in.. uhh.. Alien Prison near Bellwood.. Ben. Okay, thanks. Well.. (Transforms to XLR8 and speeds off) End scene Xlr8 is near the alien prison Xlr8. Hmm... (Reverts back) Hey guard, i'm Ben Tennyson, Savior of the universe three times? Guard. Hmm.. Yes, go. End scene Ben. What a creepy place for a prison. (Looks around) A door? Hmm. Thats odd.. (Opens it) Hmm. (Notices something, and gets shocked) The camera shows Albedo in his 16-Year old form Albedo. Hello, Ben Tennyson. Yes this is a trap. Me and Pyros Magister Volcano made a deal. Commercial break! Need a Tv? Buy one at Wal mart! $1 each! Enjoooy! Commercial break ends Ben. Where's Alan? Albedo. Alan? Hah. You won't save him unless you fight Volcano. But first, you have to pass me. Ben. With pleasure. (Transforms to Upgrade) Seriously?! What'd I do? Albedo. You slapped your omntrix hard. Upgrade. Shut up, I know! Albedo. (Transforms to Big Chill) You shall pay the concequences! (Freezes Upgrade) Upgrade. (Shifts to Heatblast) Aagh! That was close... Negative Big Chill. Give me your Omnitrix! (Shifts to Waterbhazard) Heatblast. It's the Legacy Omnitrix, so... Yeah.. Negative Big chill. I only need the Galvan! Heatblast. Uh-huu...... Negative Big Chill. Yea-huuuuu! Heatblast. Fake. (Transforms to Swampfire) Hey Albaydo, look what I can do! (Goes ultimate) Azmuth gave me this function..! Negative Big chill. What?! That old fool! (Shifts to Four Arms) He'd never do that. Unlesd you hacked it.. Ultimate Swampfire. Dude, I don't even know how..! Negative Four Arms. (Attempts to punch Ultimate Swampfire, but misses, and gets punched in the gut) Gah! Ultimate Swampfire. Yes! Gaah! Gaaaaaaah! No srsly, u r lame... (Makes a Plasma Ball, and shoots it at Negative Four Arms) Burn! Negative Four arms. Gah! I see I won't defeat you today, so I will see you next time! (Shifts to Jetray) I hope you die. Ultimate Swampfire. Thanks! Gosh, what a friendly guy. Now I need to save Alan! (Runs to a hallway) Alan! Aww man! (Shifts to Ditto And turns imto 6) Ditto 1. Okay guys, look for Alan! Ditto 4. Hmm. I think he's here. Ditto 1. (Looks through the keyhole) Nope. Just look for him! They start looking around. Ditto 6. Guys I found him! He's... Sleeping?! Ditto. Whatever. (They merge into one and turn back) ahh. Okay. (Opens the door) Alan. Ben! It's a trap! Run! Ben. What?! Albedo is behind him. Albedo. I told you, I never run from a battle. And now, I am going to end you. Ben. No! (Transforms into Alien X) Alien X! Seconded! Defeating Albedo Motion - Ah whatever! I was going for Armdrillo, but, eh, Budder. (Stops) Albedo. Hahaha! Fool! I hacked into your Omnitrix console, you fool! End scene Ben. Eh!? Bellicus and Serena? Bellicus. Ben Tennyson! (Sighs) Not again! And what made you turn into Alien X now? Serena. The Universe is in trouble? Bellicus. Vilgax, planning to destroy earth? Ben. Not exactly, evil twin. Serena. Evil twin? Bellicus. Ahh. That guy, uh - Albaydo! Ben. He hacked into the L Omnitrix, and made me turn into Alien X! C'mon, let me go! I promise, I didin't select you! I though Alien X was locked, anyway! Bellicus. Hmmmm... Okay, you're lucky. Ben. Thanks. End scene Albedo. So, what am I going to do to you now? Alien X. Something! (Shifts to Atomix) Yeah! Albedo. I-Impossible! How!? Atomix. This! I am gonna end you, now, not you! (Forming a blast) Alan, go! Alan. (Shifts to Pyronite form) Okay, Ben! (Flies away via propulsion) Atomix. HA-ME-NA-HA-ME-NA-HA-ME-NA! ... Nuclear winner! (Spoiler: Spam.) BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM End scene Alan. Thanks, Ben! I own you! Ben. It's okay! Where's the Pyronite plumber? Alan. He? Hmm. Where is he? He escaped the blast somehow. Ben. I think not. Alan. Hahahahaha! Ben. Good luck, Alan protecting you're part of the Earth. Alan. Thanks. Very much. Ben. No prollem. End! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Alan Albright (First Re-appearance) *Argit (First re-appearance) Neutral *Psyphon (First re-appearance via camera) *Serena (first re-appearance) *Bellicus (first re-appearance) Villains *Albedo (First re-appearance) *Volcano (Debut) Aliens used by Ben *XLR8 *Upgrade *Heatblast *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Ditto *Alien X(By Albedo, via hacking the L Omnitrix) *Atomix Aliens used by Albedo *Negative Big Chill *Negative Four Arms *Negative Jetray Trivia *Albedo's transformation of Water Hazard was forgot. *It is revealed, that it is available to hack into the Legacy Omnitrix's console. Category:Episodes